


When You Were Young

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam needs Dean to take care of him in the very literal way, like he used to when they were little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you be willing to write Wincest age-play with Little!Sam? It doesn't have to be sexual.
> 
> I have literally never even thought about age play until writing this, so I did a little research and I hope I did something good? I really have no idea, I kinda just wung it a little.
> 
> Also, you HAVE TO FORGIVE the absolutely fucked up pop culture timeline. I have no idea what I was doing, I just threw some references in there, they are from different years, just GO WITH IT.

Dean hadn’t known he was in for a treat when Sam had called earlier to make sure he didn’t have any plans for after work. It was an innocuous question; one that he got all the time. It meant a multitude of things, but most often it was just, “Are you going out or will you be home to make dinner?” Like any other time, Dean assured him he’d be home right after he finished up his last engine repair. Sam was nineteen, he could make dinner for himself just fine, but the kid liked his cooking better. Honestly, he did make a solid burger.

Boots, wallet, and keys were dropped by the door and when he rounded the corner into the living room, he stopped completely.

“De, you’re back!” Sam exclaimed from where he was lying on his belly, sprawled across the carpeted floor. He looked back down at the coloring book on the floor in front of him after shooting his older brother a quick smile.

There were too many things to take in at once, but Dean had to go through and process them all. The thin straps of a white cotton tank top were falling off of his bony shoulders, and the kid must have grown since the last time he wore it, if the two inch stripe of skin at his lower back was any indication. Sam had picked out the blush-pink, pleated skirt to pair with it—the one that just barely grazed the back of his thighs when he was lying down like this. It was a fucking sin the way he could see the outline of too-tight panties digging in and holding tight to the flesh of the boy’s ass.

“Hey, Sammy.” He sat down on the floor next to him, crossing his legs. “What’re you working on?”

“Coooloring.”

“It looks really good, buddy. Especially this one.” Dean pointed to one of the Disney characters in the top corner. It was some big, fuzzy, blue and purple thing from some movie he couldn’t remember. “You didn’t go outside the lines at all.”

Sam’s smile was so bright when he looked up at his brother that he thought it might have been possible to be blinded by the intensity of it. He never had been shy about being praised. “I tried real hard.”

“It shows. Are you hungry? I know you had to wait a while for me to get home.”

The boy nodded furiously and began scrambling to his feet. Dean didn’t stand as quickly, making a show of being older, and before he could ask what he wanted for dinner, Sam was yelling, “Mac and cheese!”

“Slow down, no running in the house!” Dean called after him as those large feet still managed to patter lightly across the linoleum floor in the kitchen. The skirt was swishing around Sam’s long legs as he trotted around the corner toward the pantry to fetch one of the blue boxes from the shelf. He had it in his hands and was standing in front of the counter to the left of the stove when Dean finally got in there.

“Up!” He said and shook the box to make the dry noodles rattle around.

“Ok, you can help, just don’t touch the stove, all right?”

Sam nodded and positioned himself against the edge of the counter as Dean put his hands firmly at his waist to help him onto the cool surface. The smile he received in return was appreciative and glowing. It hadn’t taken Dean long after the first time to realize that it was the little things that made it good. Knowing how to take care of him like he was a real kid.

The pot was filled with water and placed on the far burner, so that it could boil without being interrupted—Sammy was a bit too inquisitive. He nudged his brother’s legs apart with his hips, settling his weight forward against the edge of the counter. “So, what did you do today while I was at work, hmm?”

“Coloring and watched TV.”

“All day?” The boy nodded and giggled as Dean tickled the bare skin poking out from under the shirt. “You know that much TV is gonna rot your brain, kiddo.” A shiver clearly ran up Sam’s spine at the nickname, and those were Dean’s favorite moments—when Sam’s reactions were so strong that Sammy had to take a backseat.

Their chattering continued through the water boiling and the noodles cooking, until he started mixing in the butter and milk, and Sam had to chime in.

“I wanna help!”

“How about you pour the cheese packet in when I tell you, ok?”

He was impatient, squirming on the counter, itching to dump the powdery cheese into the pot. Dean knew better than to let the kid stir it, at least. There was always a mess to clean up afterwards, and he didn’t feel like dealing with it right now. He wanted to get done making food for them, so he could focus solely on Sam and taking care of him.

No surprise to anyone, some of the cheese did end up on the counter and the floor, but most made its way into the noodles. The entire pot was emptied into one large bowl, which Dean stuck a single fork into. “We can watch part of a movie while we eat, but after that it’s time for bed, ok?”

“Deeeee.”

“Nope, don’t even try. You know you can’t stay up late on school nights.” Hands on his brother’s hips again, he helped him down from the counter before the boy took off into the living room, leaving Dean to carry the bowl. The dishes could wait until later.

Sammy was curled up on the couch fiddling with the remote when Dean entered. He’d gotten the TV set to HBO before he shoved the control between the couch cushions, like he was going to get away with it. A rerun of last week’s Game of Thrones was playing on the screen, and as much as Dean wanted to watch it, he was going to play along.

“Hey, you know you can’t be watching this.”

“Come on, please!” Sammy whined, pretty pink lips turning in a pout. “How come you get to?”

“When you’re older you can watch it.” The remote was freed from its plush confines and Dean flipped the channel to something more kid-friendly. “Ok, come here.” He settled back on the couch and within seconds Sammy was scrambling to sit in his lap, or at least as well as he could manage.

Dean took the first bite, testing the temperature of the noodles, which had thankfully cooled some while they were getting situated. It was still a bit warm for Sammy’s sensitive tongue, though. “Be careful, it’s still hot,” he warned as he lifted the spoon up for the kid.

Cool air tickled his fingers as Sam blew on the food a little before opening his mouth wide and taking the whole spoonful at once. He hummed and smacked his lips as he chewed, and he just looked so happy that Dean couldn’t scold him for not keeping his mouth closed. Another heaping mound of orangey-yellow goodness was ready for him when he finished. The next bite Dean took for himself.

It continued on until they had emptied the bowl, leaving Sam very full, having taken most of it. He looked a little uncomfortable, but Dean was a good big brother and knew what he needed. “Want me to rub your tummy?”

Sammy nodded sheepishly and shifted his weight off, so they could reposition. They were nearly sitting with the way Dean got them settled resting against one of the couch arms, Sam situated between his legs, back against his chest. One hand gently scratched as his scalp, while the other rubbed slow, soft circles over his slightly distended belly. He wasn’t sure what he liked about it, but the way it looked on the boy was far more attractive than it should have been.

It didn’t take long for Sam’s breathing to shift toward sleep and his weight to settle heavier on his chest. Sam’s voice drifted up to him, breathy and light, right on the edge of nodding off.

“Thank you, Dean. That was perfect.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “Of course, little brother. Always gonna take care of you.”

“Love you.”

“You too. Get some rest before I have to go clean the kitchen.”

It was less than a minute before Sam was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
